Tres Semanas De Abstinencia
by Tink-Tink Ama
Summary: Tres semanas, son solo tres semanas ¿podrán soportarlo?


_**Naruto no me pertenece, todos los nombres y personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero esta historia es creación mía**_

 _ **Aclaraciones: Neji está vivo, Naruto es el hokage, pero nadie tiene hijos aún**_

*TINK-TINK AMA*

 _ **TRES SEMANAS DE ABSTINENCIA**_

El sol de medio mañana alumbraba el camino de regreso a su aldea, acompañada del suave cantar de las aves del bosque y la brisa húmeda y fresca le dio de lleno, relajando su cuerpo cansado producto de la semana de misión que estuvo fuera de su hogar en compañía de otros tres compañeros y amigos; Shino, Kiba y Sai.

No había sido una misión difícil, ni mucho menos de muerte, una simple misión de rango C, sencilla, sí, pero tardada. Neji Hyuga era un genio pero no podía controlar todo lo pasara en el mundo y algunas misión tenían que ser tratadas con extrema cautela para poder terminarlas con éxito.

Ansiaba entregar ya el tonto informe de la misión al Hokage y llegar pronto a su hogar, donde seguramente su entusiasta y hermosa esposa esperaba por su regreso. No lo demostraría abiertamente frente a sus compañeros, quienes ahora caminaban junto a él, pero la había extrañado intensamente toda esa semana fuera, en la que todas la noches se acostaba pensando ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Pensaría mucho en él? ¿Qué tal dormiría ella sin el a su lado abrazándola? O… ¿Qué tendría puesto a la hora de dormir…? ¿Algo ligero? ¿Cubriría mucho o tal vez nada…?

Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza apretando los ojos para apartar los pensamientos indecentes que cruzaron en su cerebro, pero rápidamente fueron sustituidos por recuerdos e imágenes de la noche anterior al día que él partió de misión, donde a modo de despedida hicieron el amor tantas veces y tan salvajemente que fue prácticamente un milagro que el pudiera levantarse al día siguiente y cumplir con su trabajo de ninja. Esa noche se habían emocionado más de lo normal, quien sabe por qué, lo que si sabía, era que esa, era una noche que quería repetir. Sonrió ligeramente ante sus cavilaciones.

-haaa… por fin llegamos- dijo liberado Kiba al mirar la enorme e imponente entrada de la aldea de la hoja.

-es bueno volver a casa siempre- respondió Shino, Neji sonrió aún más para sus adentros.

Entraron a la oficina del Hokage, encontrando que su respetado mandamás estaba dormido recargado en su sillón, roncando y babeando con la cabeza cayendo a un costado. Neji mas que enojado se sintió avergonzado de que un hombre así fuera parte de su familia, jamás se acostumbraría. Sin poder ocultar su enojo Kiba azotó el escritorio con la palma de la mano gritándole sin ningún respeto, el hombre rubio despertó sobresaltado, riendo y disculpándose, alegando que su trabajo era agotador, Kiba por su parte respondió que si ese había sido su deseo desde niño, ahora que lo había logrado no debía quejarse y realizarlo de la mejor manera posible. Pronto se inició una pelea de gritos, dimes y diretes que irritaban más al genio Hyuga

-¡basta ya! Naruto debemos entregarte este reporte de inmediato, ya quiero ir a mi casa a descansar- dijo tratando de parecer lo más sereno posible aunque con Naruto eso era imposible, aún para él.

-¿"descansar"?- dijo el Hokage haciendo comillas con los dedos y gesticulando una mirada picara y pervertida, Neji parpadeo un par de veces extrañado- por lo que he escuchado tu no descansas ni estando en días libres- dijo con tono de burla para después soltar una pequeña risilla dejando a Neji mas intrigado- pero bueno, completaron la misión con éxito ¿no hubo ningún inconveniente? –pregunto cambiando su tono de voz y su actitud a una más seria.

-no, todo marcho con normalidad y al pie de la letra – respondió Neji quien fue el líder de la misión

-muy bien, leeré el informe escrito después- menciono recibiendo un pergamino de manos de Sai – pueden irse…- miro a Neji de la misma forma juguetona de antes- a "descansar" – Neji prefirió ignorarlo, Naruto estaba loco, y a los locos hay que darle por su lado.

-¿Qué fueron todo eso?- pregunto Kiba una vez que estuvieron en el pasillo

-no tengo idea- respondió fríamente para por fin salir del edifico, despedirse de sus colegas y cada quien dirigirse a su respectivo hogar.

Al llegar, se sacó los zapatos dejándolos fuera, en el pequeño escalón de la entrada, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió rápidamente a la sala buscando a su compañera de vida, la llamo al no sentir su presencia, rápidamente ella respondió desde la cocina, con las ardientes ganas de tomarla ya en sus brazos de dirigió prontamente a ella encontrándosela en el pasillo que conectaba la cocina con la sala. Al verlo frente se abalanzó rápidamente para abrazarlo con ganas, demostrándole cuanto lo había echado de menos con un beso fuerte, su marido correspondió rápidamente ambos gestos. Poco a poco la pasión empezó a abarcar gran parte del lugar, dando paso a su tan ansiado reencuentro. Profundizo más su beso y empezó a acariciarla lujuriosamente, deslizando su mano por la curvatura de su espalda hasta alcanzar el nudo del delantal café que ella traía puesto, tomo uno de las cintas y lo estiro, bastó con eso para que se desatara completamente y se deslizara entre las piernas de ella, quedando atorado entre sus cuerpos debido a la extrema cercanía de los mismos. Ella reacciono de pronto separándose de él, poniendo ambas manos en su torso y respirando agitada.

-creí que estarías cansado por tu misión- dijo riendo levemente ruborizada, el rio de medio lado acercándose nuevamente a su rostro jugando con sus narices.

-de hecho ahora mismo tengo mucha energía para ciertas cosas…- dijo con voz baja y sensual, ella rio bajando la mirada.

-si ya lo note- menciono al sentir los labios de su esposo sobre su cuello, y su mano derecha tocando la piel de su espalda bajo su blusa. – pero antes tenemos que hablar

-habla entonces- dijo sin intenciones de querer parar- te escucho- ahora si se separó de él lo suficiente para que él parara su labor de querer desnudarla a la mitad de la casa, Neji la miro entre extrañado y molesto.

-enserio tengo algo que decirte- dijo con una leve sonrisa, él se inquietó aún más, pero olvidando por un momento la excitación se concentró en escucharla atentamente

-¿paso algo?- pregunto

-sí, pasa algo- reafirmo ella con un tono un tanto infantil, remarcando el "si"- ayer fui al hospital…

-¡¿te paso algo?! ¡¿Estás bien?!- pregunto rápidamente, preocupado y acercándose a ella para tomarla de los brazos y revisarla con la mirada

-estoy bien, es solo que… últimamente esta semana había tenido malestares en cierta área privada…- desvió la mirada en la última parte de su relato, Neji destenso los hombros y cambio su rostro de preocupación por uno de ligero asombro- así que fui con un médico para que me examinara…

-¿y que te dijo?- Tenten soltó aire pesadamente antes de responderle

-tengo una pequeña infección en "esa zona"- menciono señalando con la mirada la parte ubicada entre sus piernas- así que no puedo tener relaciones sexuales hasta que me alivie

Neji permaneció en silencio, asimilando en su cabeza toda la noticia que su esposa le había dado a conocer.

-y… ¿cuánto tiempo…?- pregunto mientras sus manos abandonaban los brazos de la mujer lentamente, viendo como sus planes se venían abajo sin quererlo.

-tres semanas

-¡¿tres semanas?!- su sorpresa no la pudo ocultar, Tenten asintió apretando los labios, se agacho a tomar el delantal que antes tenía puesto y de una de las bolsas saco un pequeño frasco blanco.

-hasta que me termine estas- dijo agitando en frasquito frente a él, haciendo que las pastillas dentro hicieran un irritante sonido que le taladro los oídos, hiso una mueca de desagrado, apretando los dientes y entrecerrando el ojo izquierdo antes eso- así que tendrás que calmar tus ganas por un tiempo – le sonrió tenuemente, para después borrar esa sonrisa y poner una mueca de desánimo, a ella también le entristecía no poder recibir las caricias de su marido.

Neji suspiro, asimilando la situación, le molestaba en verdad que después de una semana sin sexo con ella ahora que la tenía en frente, tenía que esperar otras tres semanas para poder satisfacerse mutuamente. Desde que se habían hecho novios y probaron de la miel de sus labios, pasaban tardes enteras devorando sus bocas, después, cuando los besos no eran suficientes para saciar su apetito, descubrieron que las caricias más profundas eran más que satisfactorias y deliciosas, notando que sus cuerpos ausentes de ropa tenían más beneficios y que cada parte y miembro, cada lugar y rincón de su anatomía tenía un propósito y un fin.

Desde que se casaron, se dedicaron en tiempo completo a mejorar el arte del sexo, volviéndose expertos en hacerse el amor, pero para eso se necesitaron arduas noches, mañanas y tardes de intenso trabajo y esfuerzo, era agotador sí, pero como lo disfrutaban, Y si se quiere ser el mejor pues…

Además él era Neji Hyuga, el genio de Konoha, era el mejor, en todo, hasta en el sexo con su esposa, aunque eso nadie más que ella lo sabía y no perdía la oportunidad de recordárselo y de disfrutar de las excitantes ideas y acciones que ella le hacía a él en la cama. Uff, como gozaba cada vez que ella… ¡no! Lo mejor es no pensar en eso, por ahora no ayudaría en lo absoluto.

Además estaba de por medio la salud y el bienestar de su esposa, era un ninja, un genio, perteneciente del clan Hyuga, ya había tenido misiones más duras y difíciles que esto, podría hacerlo, son solo tres semanas… tres largas semanas sin sexo. Pero con tal de verla recuperada al cien por ciento era capaz de sopórtalo.

-está bien, tres semanas- ella asintió- podremos con esto- se acercó a ella una vez más aprisionándola entre sus brazos – además eso no me impide poder besarte y acariciarte en otros lugares- dijo mientras mordía su oreja

-siempre y cuando te controles

Después del almuerzo, en el cual su plato fue servido en dos ocasiones, hasta la comida y el sazón de su esposa había extrañado mientras estaba fuera, tomo una ducha larga y fría, se colocó una ropa más cómoda y fresca para estar en casa, un pantalón blanco liviano y una camiseta negra delgada. Entro a la sala para recostarse en el sillón del centro, tomo el control remoto y encendió la televisión, recargo el brazo derecho en el respaldo y descansó su pierna izquierda sobre la otra.

-¿quieres té amor?- escucho la voz de su mujer

-no- dijo con el ceño fruncido concentrado en cambiar de canal, Tenten lo observo unos minutos concentrando el valor y las palabras adecuadas para hablarle

-¿estás molesto?- pregunto ella. Neji paro de repente ante esa pregunta, bajo el control remoto y volvió la mirada hacia ella, encontrándola con la mirada baja y jugando con sus uñas, recargada en la pared.

-no- respondió mirándola- ¿Por qué debería de estarlo?

-por lo que ocurrió recientemente- dijo encontrando sus miradas, Neji frunció el ceño extrañado

-ven aquí- dijo golpeteando un par de veces con la palma de la mano el espacio vacío del sofá, ella le miro por un instante más hasta que decidió acercarse a él, se acomodó entre sus brazos y subió ambas piernas flexionadas, para quedar ligeramente recostada. Neji beso su frente- no estoy molesto, aún estoy…- pensó un momento en la mejor forma de decirlo- asimilando este asunto – dijo sin soltarla, ella gesticulo una sonrisa que el no noto- yo solo quiero que estés bien, sana- ahora fue el turno de el para sonreír- es solo que estando fuera, había estado pensando en varias cosas que pudimos haber hecho cuando estuviéramos en la alcoba o en otros lugares de la casa- ella soltó una carcajada, reacomodándose para quedar frente a frente, quien diría que alguna vez se escucharía a Neji Hyuga hablar así de esos temas

-que travieso…- dijo tocando la punta de la nariz de él con el dedo- pero las haremos no te preocupes – y lo beso delicadamente y sin prisa, no quería perder el control. Se quedaron un buen rato abrazados mirando el programa de comedia que no les daba gracia a ninguno de los dos.

-¿qué te dijo el médico exactamente? – cuestiono el, sin apartar la mirada del televisor

-pues que es una infección leve, pero que requiere mucho cuidado, probablemente se originó por… demasiada fricción- dijo terminando de hablar en un susurro mientras comenzaba a jugar con los dedos de Neji, quien sonrió involuntariamente-¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

-si- dijo el volviendo a su actitud normal y habitual

-fue muy incómodo tener esa platica con el doctor acerca de que tener relaciones sexuales muy bruscas o con demasiada fuerza puede provocarlo, sobre todo porque Hinata estaba conmigo

-¿ella te acompaño al hospital? –palideció un poco más de lo normal

-sí, le conté he insistió en acompañarme

-ya veo…- tomo el control remoto para apagar la tv mordiéndose ligeramente el labio, su tímida y delicada prima se había enterado de las consecuencias que traían las noches de intimidad con Tenten, no deseaba encontrarse con ella en días, la vergüenza no lo dejaría mirarla a la cara- ¿entonces solo ella lo sabe? Es decir, a parte del médico- deseo con todo su ser que la respuesta fuera si

-bueno…- aparentemente hoy no era su día- ya sabes que toda enfermedad o inconveniente que perjudique a un ninja debe ser informado al Hokage

Allí fue cuando su mente por fin encontró la respuesta a las ridículas insinuaciones y burlas de Naruto en la mañana, no puede ser, definitivamente debía estar pagando por algún pecado del pasado.

-Naruto…- susurro tratando de asimilarlo, buscando algún punto positivo en todo ese lio, pero al parecer, por más que pensara no encontraría nada.

-sí, pero yo ya hable con él y le pedí, o más bien le suplique que no dijera nada y me dio su palabra- Tenten a veces era tan ingenua…

-no, de todas maneras iré a hablar con él, es un boca floja, no puedo permitir que ande hablando de eso con todo el que se le cruce.

-de acuerdo…

La hora de dormir llego, salió del baño secándose el cabello con una toalla y posando su mirada en Tenten quien cerraba las cortinas, ella se paró de puntitas tratando de cerrar bien la parte que arriba en que quedaba un pequeño hueco, entonces provoco que el diminuto vestido de dormir se elevara dejando a la vista sus bien torneadas piernas y parte de sus glúteos, Neji trago pesadamente quedándose estático.

Tenten termino su labor y se dio vuelta, Neji casi sufre un infarto cuando reparo su vista en los atributos frontales de su esposa, los cuales parecían haber crecido durante su ausencia, también se veían más suaves pero a la vez se miraba tan firmes y más elevados ¿Qué diantres había pasado en solo una semana de ausencia? Tenten noto a su esposo ido, parado mientras gotas de agua aun caían de su cabello

-¿no vienes a dormir?- pregunto levantando las sabanas de su lado de la cama, él la miro un minuto más sin saber que decir o hacer

-creo que…- balbuceó- necesito ir al baño un momento más- dijo girando sobre sus talones

-pero acabas de salir- el no respondió, solo se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse

Dijo que solo sería un momento, pero ya llevaba más de una hora dentro del sanitario, Tenten permanecía sentada en la cama con las sabanas cubriendo sus piernas, movía sus pies de un lado para otro jugueteando y miraba de vez en vez la puerta del baño que seguía cerrada pero por los ruidos, suspiros y gemidos que desde adentro se alcanzaban a percibir ligeramente, ya se daba una idea de lo que su esposo estaba haciendo, sintió pena y cierta culpa de que Neji tuviera que recurrir a su mano para poder aliviar sus necesidades físicas. ¿Pero que más podía hacer? Bajo la mirada notando su atuendo para dormir, nuevamente se recrimino ¿Cómo se le ocurrió vestirse tan provocativamente conociendo a Neji y sabiendo cómo se ponía al verla en esas ropas? Otra bofetada mental. Un gruñido sonoro y fuerte proveniente del baño la despabilo, quiso sonreír pero se controló. Sabiendo que Neji saldría pronto se acostó completamente y se cubrió con las sabanas fingiendo estar dormida desde hace rato.

Sintió como Neji se situaba a su lado suspirando cansado, después de eso una suave caricia en la mejilla y un beso en la frente. Los días aparentaban trascurrir normal y tranquilamente, pero las noche se volvían tan incomodas y desesperantes para ambos, con solo un beso de buenas noches no sería suficiente para calmar las ansias, una nueva rutina se generó; ducharse por separado, usar ropas que les cubriera perfectamente, dormir dándose la espalda para no caer en la tentación, con un solo rose bastaría para ser víctimas de la lujuria y los nocturnos trabajos manuales por parte de él encerrado en el baño quien ignoraba que ella ya estaba enterada de sus desvelos, hasta que una noche en especial salió del baño encontrándose con ella mirándolo con una sonrisa, pero no de burla.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, ambos permanecen sentados sobre la cama mirando la pared de enfrente, Tenten suspiro rompiendo el silencio

-qué difícil es esto… -el siguió mirando la pared sin decir nada- tenemos que encontrar una solución…

-solo hay una y es esperar- respondió cerrando los ojos frustrado- no podemos hacer nada mas

-¡oye! Tu por lo menos puedes "desahogarte" – dijo mirándolo molesta de su respuesta y su tono de voz- yo ni siquiera puedo tocarme – bajo la vista sus manos sobre su regazo, él volteo a verla, quizás estaba siendo muy duro e injusto, es verdad que no habían tenido relaciones pero él se entretenía y se aliviaba masturbándose cada noche, pensando en ella claro, pero ella no podía hacer lo mismo, habían pasado 10 días y ella aún sentía malestares, se dio cuenta una noches atrás que mientras ella dormía y el seguía despierto, noto que entre sueños ella se quejaba y tocaba su parte intima como tratando de apaciguar el dolor.

Bajo la mirada sin saber que decir. Lo único que quedaba era dormir y olvidase de eso por ahora. Los días pasaban tan lentamente que ni siquiera el trabajo lo distraía, solo vigilancia mientras ella se marchaba cumpliendo su labor de profesora en la escuela. El dos de febrero del calendario fue tachado con plumón rojo, otro día más, pero para la tan ansiada fecha de cumplimiento aún faltaba gran trecho.

Tenten dormía plácidamente ignorando la ansiedad y angustia que su compañero sufría, la miro nuevamente, para apartar la mirada rápidamente después de ver sus labios entreabiertos, se levantó sin hacer ruido y camino de un lado para otro en la habitación, hiso a un lado las cortinas para mirar por la ventana a la calle, se sentó en el suelo en una esquina abrazando sus piernas mientras se mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás, mordió sus uñas mientras comenzaba a sudar, quería controlarse pero no podía

- _sexo_ \- pensó - _necesito sexo_ \- miro sus manos callosas- _masturbarme ya no funciona, necesito…. -_ Miro la silueta de Tenten sobre la cama e inconscientemente se levantó acercándose a ella con las manos temblorosas y extendidas ligeramente hacia ella, casi con temor. Estuvo a punto de tocarla cuando ella giro para acodarse mejor él se alejó rápidamente, comenzó a hiperventilar, pero sin tener otra opción se encerró en el baño nuevamente.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, los días que habían trascurrido ya no los recordaba ¿faltaba mucho? ¿Faltaba poco? Ya ni siquiera podía recordar bien en qué fecha estaban, la semana, el mes, la hora, el calendario ya no le servía, pues confuso no sabía si llevaba bien la cuenta, se fue al cuartel Ambu antes de que ella despertara y llego temprano antes que llegara, entro a su habitación y se botó en la cama boca abajo con total desanimo, permaneciendo así por un buen rato.

De repente le pareció escuchar la puerta de la entrada abrirse y cerrarse pero no se movió ni un centímetro, Tenten entro desesperadamente quitándose la banda ninja y los zapatos entre brinquitos

-¡Neji!- le llamo entre alegre y ansiosa, su marido solo formulo un monosílabo que no supo interpretar debido a la posición en que se encontraba, aplastando su rostro contra el colchón, la chica se despojó del chaleco Junin y se lo lanzo cayéndole en la cabeza, haciéndolo reaccionar, giro levemente y así poder mirarla quedando un tanto pasmado al verla cerrando las cortinas y desnudándose frente a él- ¡pasaron tres semanas!- anuncio alegremente al mismo tiempo que se soltaba el cabello, Neji parpadeo sin poder creer aun la noticia

\- ¿he?- fue todo lo que pudo decir

-¡ya pasaron tres semanas!- repitió en el instante en que se acomodó rápidamente sobre, Neji rápidamente la abrazo de la cintura mirando como ella misma se deshacía de su blusa china quedando solo con el sostén negro de encaje, le sonrió aún más confirmándole la buena nueva y rápidamente le beso con toda la pasión contenida y almacenada, él, ni corto ni perezoso empezó a restregar sus manos por el cuerpo femenino. Se colocó encima de ella para poder tocarla lo mejor posible pero debido a la desesperación y apuro era un poco difícil, ella retiro la parte de arriba de su traje Ambu.

-haa… amor te extrañe tanto- dijo él entre besos y caricias, rodaron sobre la cama buscando la mejor posición, pero el manoseo no les dejo ver que tanto a la orilla se habían acercado, dieron un giro mas cayendo estrepitosamente de la cama, pero poco les importo ya que solo rieron alegremente y siguieron acariciándose, besándose y terminando de desnudar al otro. Tanto deseo contenido salía a flote y se dedicarían a estallar de placer al convertirse en uno solo nuevamente en su hermoso ritual de hacer el amor.

¡Tres semanas! tres malditas semanas habían sobrevivido sin sexo, eso sí era un nuevo record

 **Hola mis muy queridas lectoras, un gusto volver a saludarlas y dejarles este fic que termine en solo una hora-** _ **el mismo tiempo que se tardaba Neji en el baño jeje**_ **\- la musa inspiradora llega en momentos inesperados y de formas inesperadas, ayer estaba en la depre y hoy escribí un one shot de 7 hojas de Word wooow, que locura, pero bueno, ojala les haya gustado, la verdad pensaba hacer más diferente y en dimensión alterna pero al final salió así y la verdad quede muy conforme ¿o ustedes que opinan? déjenme un review para saber, prometo actualizar pronto mis otros fics, además de tener nuevas ideas para unos nuevos, un poco locos como yo, ya sabes, todas las cosas se parecen a sus dueños.**

 **Espero también leer más de ustedes pronto, hay tantas historias tan buenas del NejiTen sin actualizar que me desespero-** _ **al igual que Neji ^.^-**_ **pero no se preocupen es comprensible no tener tanto tiempo para esto. Solo espero que no abandone la buena causa del NejiTen jamás**

 **Un besote ba-bay**


End file.
